Laws and Politics - Leonus Empire
All residents and visitors to Leonus Empire citys and or settlesments must abide by the following. Law - No fighting or brawling within Leonus settlement/city walls. All fueds must be taken outside settlement/city limits (walls/fences). Punishment - Detainment inside the settlement/city prison/jail cell. Holding time determind by severity of offence. Law - No public drinking of alchohol. All alchohol consumption is to be kept to designated bars/inns inside Leonus settlements/cities. Punishment - Detainment inside settlement/city 'drunk tank' over night. Law - No public nudity within settlement/city limits. It is seen as barbaric to roam nude. Punishment - Detainment inside settlement/city prison/jail cell for the 24 hours. Law - No wild animals inside settlement/city limits. Mounts are listed under this law and are to be kept at stables. Any visiting druid seen inside animal forms are seen as wild/rabid and will be attacked on site. Punishment - If seen within the walls of such, owner is to stable the animal. If owner refuses to stable mount/pet then the pet will be held within stable as the owner spends the next 12 hours within detainment. Druids as mentioned, attacked unless they exit form after the guard asks the standard question 'Who's pet is this?'. (And as such, druid will have to exit animal form because druids within animal form can't speak common and say 'I'm a druid'.) Law - No abuse of guard/military officails, verbal or physical. They keep you safe within the Leosun Empire, show them respect. Punishment - Detainment in cell. Determined by type of abuse. (Verbal has bending... minor 'jokes' will be overlooked. But outright insult shall have action. Physical abuse is anything from smacking thier helmet and spitting on them to outright attacks.) Law - No threats, insults, plotting against the the leaders of the Leonus Empire. The prior against the leaders is treason against the empire. Punishment - Insults are slander will be punishible with time within holding cell. Threats/plotting against leaders is treason and is punishable by public exicusion. Law - No theft of person's property and or money. Punishment - Dentainment within local holding cell and/or fine of gold. Law - No un-authorised tresspassing within private households and/or property. Punishment - Detainment within local cell and/or fines depending on if any damages are result of tresspassing. Law - No un-authorised entry within the Lionwatch City Command Center. Military and Guard training are a constant and as such are dangerous to untrained persons. Punishment - Instant removeale of persons and/or detainment within the stockades if repteated offence. Not responsable for harm from ones entry within the Command Center. Law - No un-authorised entry within the Lionwatch City SI:7. Private and -dangerous- activities procede beyond the gate. Punishment - Death Law - No illegal substance use within Leonus Empire boarders. Punishment - Detainment within Lionwatch City Stockades. Law - No trafficking of illegal substance into or within Leonus Empire boarders. Punishment - Detainment within Lionwatch City Stockades. Law - No holding another persons as a 'slave'. Slavery falls under forceing one to do actions against ones will. Punishment - Detainment within Lionwatch City Stockades, fine of gold. Law - No slavery/humanoid/animal trafficing within Leonus Empire boarders. Punishment - Detainment within Lionwatch City Stockades, fine of gold. Those being brought into the empire illegally will be held as the same and following punishment will depend on who or what the smuggled person/creature is. Law - All magic activities along the lines of magi work are to remain within the magi section of all Leonus settlement/city limits. Punishment - Detainment within local cells. Law - No practice of 'Warlock' magic shall be found within Leonus Empire boaders. Punishment - Death